undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 24/@comment-23785492-20180321212436
Oh boi here we are again. Apparently the last version of issue 24 was bad and I called u out for it so rip u but phew do I know this version is gonna be so much better since the thing I've been asking for is finally gonna happen *inert discord pray* at a sacrfice but sucks to suck its the way of life and stories. Purry using the previously segiment to remind us how she's done Jessica dirty twice now rip Lmao Flake be like "wat a dramatic scene where im not doing anything? better put the attention on me" "Squeaks" okay Robbie wtf lmao now im imagining Robbie as like one of dem squeaky toys like that one in toy story Iconic one minute Flake is crashing to the next he's shrugging like "meh" Never mind I looked back to make sure I didnt read wrong and it was Robbie who crashed to the floor lmao I thought Flake about to be a drama queen. "made to slaughter us" damn okay Robbie u've been here like a day. OLI WHO THE FUCK ARE U GET OUT bih literally just there to be stupid and get in front of a sword lmao Welp i told u guys not to go with connor but wat did u do anyway I'm here for this bromance with flake and robbie *clap* threesome coming soon phew LMAO "we can talk about this" Flake literally offered that already bih wtf Also get rekt Andrew idk who u are but bai Flake u are a weakass literally every villain beats you up what are you rick grimes Also lmao at the amount of times Flake and Connor keep trying diplomacy when literally at each other's throats FLAKE STOP GETTING CUT WITH UR OWN SWORD someone take it away from him omg Robbie used it better in like 2 seconds Aww nu ur not doing the Flake assuming Grace saved him? im sad lmao Wtf Bri why didnt u leave him to reanimate Also Grace crying cause she dont want to lose Flake before the threesome? me lmao wat Sally doing there who dragged her along Cant believe the lesbians are getting dragged with the rest of the group lmao wat a mess I love it. Also Carlos is literally me just a reminder Honestly if I was Grace I'd just be like "listen bih can u stop getting attacked and having to be saved from the villain pls" Damn Miley Cyrus in one scene and she already being rude af lmao Connor was terrible and doesnt deserve a final words wtf get that off this page D:< Damn I was all three of them "fats fans and gays" I feel special phew So was that like wat Robbie wa going on about? sacrifise stuff? welp that boi breaking the 4th wall Okay first of all if Flake goes unconsious and wounded in the third act im literally dumping his ass out of the story myself ok ty now onto the review Honestly this was great and pretty much generally how I would've wanted the finale to go down because i thought the group were going to be with the specifics until the end of act 2 considering there only like 6 issues left lmao so im excited to see what else u doing for this act because u got so much to live up too after this final worthy issue. Two things I would of preffered differently is a bit more interaction between Robbie and Jessica for the death instead of oli and generic guy#100 talking but wat u gonna do and the second is when three sides were mentioned I thought we'd see like Haley or whatever taking advantage and taking control of the specifics herself during the chaos cause they hate Connor so im sad we didnt get that at least in this issue cause phew that would be the cherry on the cake. People who died? fuck em all but Jessica who deserved better but u know who really deserves better? my boi scrap Grace Robbie and Flake? thats a threesome in the making sorry i dont make the rules rip Cant wait for Bri and Sally to be turned lesbian by Tanya phew that RV gonna be wild. Speaking of wild, cant wait for it to turn out they left the kids behind lmao But yeh this issue pretty great tho, cant wait for next six to be out tomorrow.